Vanes, blades and other components of gas turbine engine compressors and low pressure turbines oscillate or vibrate during operation. In order to prevent damage to these components and nearby structures during operation, damping features are used to reduce the magnitude of the component oscillations or vibrations. Many components use spring dampers, leaf spring dampers or other physical dampers to reduce the vibration of the component. These dampers are subject to wear and have limited effective lifetimes after which damping performance can be significantly reduced or eliminated. Because these dampers contain multiple parts they can also malfunction resulting in reduced damping performance.